Ten-Faced
by delcatty546
Summary: Gift fic for the amazing Ten-Faced. When May finds out Ash is in love with someone else, she does the only thing she can think of to cope: Hiding between multiple persona. Can Drew break through all that and bring the old May back? Contestshipping, minor Pokeshipping and Festivalshipping and one-sided Advanceshipping.


**For Ten-Faced, because I did a little stalking on her profile and found out that she would love a gift-fic based on Ten-Faced by Gumi :) I know the personalities don't quite match a bit but these scenes kinda stuck in my head, so it was kinda hard to remove them. Drew may seem a bit OOC but my excuse is that in the past few years, he matured.**

**Ten-Faced**

_**1: The original**_

"Geez, there sure are a lot of people in Pallet today," mumbled May as she craned her neck over the crowd. "I wonder where he is…"

Almost everyone Ash had encountered on his journey had been invited to his championship celebration. Yup, Ash Ketchum, at the age of nineteen, had finally become the Kanto champion. Delia had thrown a huge bash for her son, inviting everyone on his Pokenav's contact list. Needless to say, the party could not be contained in the Ketchums' backyard.

Finally spotting a familiar face in the crowd, May waved wildly and called out to him.

"Drew! Drew! Over here!" Drew recognised her voice instantly. Wearing an impish grin, he sauntered over to May.

"Well if it isn't April," he said with a smirk. To his surprise, May did not flare up at him.

"Drew, have you seen Ash around? It's almost time for his speech. I need to congratulate him," she said while bouncing excitedly on the balls of her feet.

"I don't know. He should be near the stage already I guess. Give the poor guy some time to prepare. You can congratulate him after he screws up his speech," he teased.

"Oh, I guess we could catch up while waiting for it. Did you see Ash's battles with the Elite Four? They were televised and Pikachu was perfect! That Thunderbolt was so well timed! And that Iron Tail! The way it struck Gary's Umbreon! Totally amazing!"

Drew's eyebrow twitched continuously throughout her ramble. He wasn't jealous of Ash. Nuh uh, no way. He was a coordinator, not a battler. He did not desire the championship position. But the more May rambled on about how good he was… Well, he wished she would talk about _him _like that.

Though he harboured a crush on May, he could see very, _very _clearly that she was more interested in Ash. He winced to himself. When did that happen?

"Hey, is this thing working?" A loud screech filled the room and a still clueless Ash held the mike in his hand. "Oh yeah, it is. Sorry about that folks!"

The moment she heard Ash's voice, May tugged Drew all the way to the front of the stage, jostling everyone out of their way. Instead of dwelling on Ash's speech and May's attraction to him, Drew focused on the feeling of her warm, gloved hand in his.

"Finally, I want to thank a very special girl in my life. Without who, I probably would never have come so far. She's given me the encouragement to pursue my dreams. She's given me hope at my lowest point. She's always been there for me."

From the corner of his eye, Drew could see May's eyes filling with hope. She was leaning forward and her feet were prepared to run up on stage.

Instead, Ash descended from the stage. He smiled at the first row of people as he continued towards May, then past her, towards Misty. Ash grinned and pulled her into a deep kiss. Misty's blush was obvious to all, painfully so to May. Without a word, May pulled her hand out of Drew's and slipped through the crowd.

_**2: The Timid**_

After much effort to weave out of the crowd, Drew searched frantically for the green bandanna, hoping to find May.

"Damn it! I hope she doesn't do something stupid!" he muttered. Hours went by as he scoured the whole town for her. At midnight, he finally decided to take a break. Shuffling through the doors of the newly built Pokemon Centre, he finally caught a flash of green at the cafeteria.

"May!"

Leaning against the window, May sipped her orange juice, eyes vacant and sad. She flinched when she heard Drew's voice and huddled herself against the window.

Drew tried a softer approach. "May?" No response. He slid into the booth as well. "May…"

Tears streaked down her face and Drew felt panicky. Girls might have been his forte but crying girls most certainly weren't. What was he supposed to do?

Rather awkwardly, he placed his arm over her shoulder and hugged her to his side. May took this as an invitation to lean into his shoulder and cry even harder. He rubbed slow, gentle circles on her arms. Every little noise had her flinching, so Drew proceeded to glare at anyone who made the slightest sound.

Eventually, she fell asleep against his shoulder, tears drying on her face.

_**3: The Perky**_

"Silver Wind Masquerain!"

"Dodge it Venusaur!"

As much as Venusaur tried to move, Masquerain's Stun Spore from earlier had taken effect. Silver Wind struck it head on and the giant Pokemon swayed before falling to the ground.

"That was a close battle but it looks like Venusaur's unable to battle! Ladies and gentlemen, presenting the winner of the Viridian City Contest, Drew Hayden of La Rousse City!" announced Lilian.

After receiving the ribbon, Drew followed May out, hoping she wouldn't be too upset. He had convinced her to take part in the Viridian City Contest to take her mind of Ash. Hopefully, she wouldn't feel more upset after that defeat.

Instead, he found her laughing and dancing with her Pokemon.

"Who cares if we lost right guys? It's all about the experience!" She twirled Beautifly around until the poor Pokemon was dizzy. Then she grasped Blaziken's claw and twirled herself around it.

Drew would have let it slide had it not been from the worried expressions on the Pokemon's faces. This definitely wasn't normal. Something tugged at his pants and he saw May's Skitty trying to pull him over. It gave him a pointed look with its slit eyes, as though saying "You do something about her."

Sighing, Drew decided to accompany May for the rest of her journey. At least until she was better.

_**4: The Tsundere**_

May seemed a little more like her normal self, so Drew reverted back to the old him as well. After yet another contest, this one ending in a victory for May, the two were bickering all the way from the contest hall to the Pokemon Centre.

Relieved at having some semblance of the old May back, Drew decided to try his luck. He pulled a rose out of his pocket and threw it at her. Unsurprisingly, she caught it.

"For Beautifly again?" she teased.

"Nah, it's for its trainer."

"Wha-? What do you mean?"

"I mean what I said dummy. It's for you." May flushed.

"Id-Idiot! Don't say things like that! People will get the wrong idea!" she yelled, flailing her arms wildly.

"Mhmmm? What wrong idea?" he pressed, smirking as she blushed.

"That you… I…. You…. ARGH!" she screamed.

He leaned into her and her face turned a darker shade of red.

"My my, someone's blushing. Love the attention?"

"I-I'm not blushing! I-" she squeaked as Drew planted his lips on hers.

"That should shut you up for a while." He winked and walked on ahead of her.

Her hands reached up to touch her lips. Then she raced after him.

"Drew! You ass! That was my first time!"

_**5: The Flirt**_

"Are you hot enough for Cinnabar Island's Beach Pageant? Come on down and find out! Attractive prizes to be won!" read the poster. May grinned cheekily at Drew.

"How about it? I've seen you in your trunks before Drew," she teased as they recalled the time with Brianna. "You look good topless…" she trailed off seductively, licking her lips for effect.

Drew felt his whole face heat up. Right… So maybe May wasn't better yet.

A pleasant surprise awaited them at the beach. Harley and Solidad, both dressed in their own swimwear, greeted them. Five years ago, the sight of Harley would have made Drew want to punch him, but Solidad was a good influence on him. The couple, though strange, worked out in its own way.

'Hey lovebirds! You hear for the pageant as well?" Harley yelled as he waved madly in the air. May and Drew joined them in the registration line.

"How's it going guys?" asked Solidad. In a lower tone, she whispered to Drew, "Is she better now?"

"I thought so, but not quite it seems," shooting a glance over to May, he continued in a softer voice. "Ash really made a huge impact on her."

The pair glanced over to where May was now chatting animatedly with Harley. Her eyes ran up and down Harley's bare chest.

"Have you been working out Harley? 'Cos the last time I saw you, you weren't _this _hot."

"Hahahaha hun! You crack me up!"

Solidad's eye twitched a little. "Is she alright? That's _Harley _she's talking to."

"Yeah… She's been a bit… Flirty since… I'm sure it'll pass. Just like her other moods."

"Well… I guess she just needs more time. I mean- Hey! Get your claws off my man!" screamed Solidad as she noticed May trailing a finger up and down Harley's chest, gradually backing him into a corner. Harley laughed nervously, looking for a way out.

Drew tried very hard to hold Solidad back but the sunscreen on her body was making that _really _difficult.

"Solidad," he grunted. "She's not herself!"

"Lemme at that flirt!"

_**6: The Indifferent**_

"What do you wanna eat for dinner May?"

"Nothing."

"Japanese?"

"Meh."

"Mexican?"

"Meh."

"Italian?"

"Meh."

"But you love Italian! And food!"

"So?"

Drew's hand slid down his face.

_**7: The Rebel**_

"Hey Drew! Look! It's a Voltorb-powered Power Plant! Let's go see!"

Drew held her back. "Are you nuts May?! Those Voltorb are extremely territorial! The sign explicitly says no trespassing!"

"No trespassing huh…"

"Yeah dimwit."

"Alright!" she gripped his hand firmly. "All the more reason to do it!" She swung herself over the fence, pulling Drew with her.

Several Voltorb rolled in front of them when they landed on the grass behind the fence. Several _angry-looking _Voltorb to be more precise.

"May… I don't wanna die young!" whimpered Drew. Dragging Drew by his shirt collar, May ran towards the power plant.

"CHARGE!"

_**8: The Drunk**_

"Where the hell is she?" Drew muttered angrily to himself. He cursed himself for letting her run off like that.

"Excuse me. Have you seen a girl my age, green bandanna?" The woman shook her head and Drew continued his search through Vermillion City. Finally, he walked past a pub from which loud wolf whistles and catcalls emerged. Curious, he peered in.

There, standing on the bar top, dancing seductively, albeit drunkenly to the booming music, was May. He stood rooted in his spot as he watched her twirl around a pole, arching her back, much to the approval of the rest of the men.

Her hands roamed teasingly about her body and she blew kisses to her audience. Winking, she pulled off her bandanna and tossed it to the crowd. Or at least she thought she had tossed it to the crowd. The alcohol inhibited her aim and the bandanna sailed towards Drew's face. She then proceeded to let her hands linger teasingly at the zipper of her top and the audience leaned forward in anticipation.

By that time, Drew had pocketed the bandanna. Scowling, he stormed through the pub and pulled her off her 'stage'. He dragged her out of the pub despite the boos the crowd gave him for spoiling their show.

"What on earth should I do with you?" he complained under his breath as they stumbled towards the Pokemon Centre. May giggled and muttered something incoherently as she leaned more on Drew.

When they were inside their shared room, two beds mind you, he plopped himself onto his bed, staring blankly at the ceiling.

"Go shower May. You reek of alcohol," he ordered. Much to his embarrassment, May sauntered over and straddled him on the bed.

"What if I don't wanna hon? What if I wanna stay dirty?" she purred, pushing him down onto the bed. Drew's cheeks turned a bright scarlet as May's breath tickled his neck. She trailed kisses down his neck and he whimpered when she suddenly bit down hard on his neck.

Suddenly coming to his senses and what May would do, he sat up straight. May was undeterred as her hands continued trailing down to his pants. Yelping, he shoved her off the bed.

"Ow…" came her voice from the floor.

_**9: The Cute**_

"Kya! Look at that plushie Drew! It's absolutely adorable!" May picked up the Jigglypuff plushie and hugged it tight to her chest. Drew had to admit. Celadon City _was _a shopping haven. It was almost as good as Lilycove City. _Almost_.

"But it's so expensive." She pouted and set the plushie back down on the counter before wandering off.

Chuckling to himself, he handed the cashier a few bills for the plushie.

"She your girlfriend, boy?" asked the middle-aged woman. Drew blushed and shook his head.

"N-No! Nothing of the sort… Yet…"

Picking up the massive pink ball of fluff, he ran after May to give it to her. When she saw it, she pounced on them both, hugging Drew with the Jigglypuff in between them.

"Ah, young love. To be young again" mumbled the lady happily.

_**10: The Scared**_

"May! It's almost time for you to get on stage! What are you doing back here?" Drew asked as he saw May huddled up in the corner of the waiting room.

She shook her head, tears visible in her eyes. "I can't Drew."

"What do you mean you can't?"

"I'm scared! The stage, the people, everyone watching and judging me! I can't handle the pressure." May blinked away her tears and hugged her knees to her chest, shaking her head non-stop.

"I can't do it, I can't do it, I can't do it."

Drew finally snapped. He grabbed her shoulders, shaking them lightly. "Wake up May! You're not the same person I knew and fell in love with!"

"F-Fell in love with?" she whispered looking up at him.

Drew flushed, from anger or embarrassment he did not know. He had told her that about nine times before but she didn't remember any of it. If anything, it was like her different personalities had only memories of their own. He counted them. There were ten of them inside her.

"Listen to me May, all ten of you. I will love only one person inside you."

"O-One? B-But there's only me," she stuttered.

"You have _ten _personalities May. Make up your mind. Which one are you really? Whenever you come to me, you act as if you're a different person. It hurts me to see you like that, but you still pulled me in anyway." May sniffled, prompting Drew to continue.

"But still, I have to talk to you now. I've already talked to your other personalities. I can only love one person. I can only choose one of your personalities."

May looked up at him again. Her eyes were a multitude of emotions. Somehow, Drew imagined he could recognise a part of each of her ten personalities in her. If only the real May would step up and take charge again.

Drew continued on more gently, caressing her cheek. "You have multi-personality disorder May. But you can overcome it, I'm sure of it. You're a strong girl. Where's the May I fell in love with huh?"

"Multi-personality disorder? Us?" Drew winced as he heard ten different voices come from May's lips. To say it was freaky would be an understatement, but part of him was relieved. He swore he heard part of the old May there, subdued by her other nine personalities, but still there.

May clenched her eyes shut and looked as though she was focusing very hard. When she finally reopened her eyes, she lunged at Drew, pulling him into a hug.

"Thank you Drew! Thank you so much! I'm me again! I know it!" Drew brushed her hair as he held her tightly in his arms.

"I was so scared Drew. I couldn't control them, but you, you've given them a common goal. You've united them back into one. Do you know how much I love you now?" she asked, squeezing him as hard as she could.

"It's the first time you've told me that. I'm so glad it's the real you saying it," murmured Drew into her hair.

"And now, contestant number twenty-four, May Maple of Petalburg City!"

"Eek! That's me! I have to be on stage now!" May pulled out of Drew's arms and ran onto the stage. A soft smile played at his lips.

"That's my May," he whispered as he watched the screen.


End file.
